I'll let you sleep here
by ThenTheresThisOne
Summary: Aurther is drinking alone when Eames comes over. M Aurther and Eames fic


Inception fic. Aurther and Eames.

Drinking at a fancy bar wearing a fine tailored suit alone is kinda my thing, well most of the time anyway, you meet the most interesting people.

I do it all the time when I stay at a high end hotel like this.

But sometime I get a little bored being alone. Especially on slow night's when there's not an interesting soul in the place how dull.

Well I guess I'll order one more scotch on the rocks and head out because it feels like one of thought sluggish nights, I call for another drink and I hear a familiar voice asking "Is this seat taken, darling?" and it's Eames for gods sake.

Smiling he jesters to the empty seat next to me. I roll my eyes and wave my hand to let him know he could sit down even though there's plenty of other chairs all around the rest of the bar. He gladly sits "I'll just have whatever he's having" he calls out to the bartender.

The bartender smiles and brings a bottle of scotch and another glass over for Eames. I glance over at him from the corner of my eyes too look him over, at least his outfit isn't a total insult to the eyes today.

I couldn't help but watch him put the glass to his lips so smoothly and suddenly i'm jealous of a glass. Jealous?

I look back at my glass and take a sip ignoring my thoughts. "So what are you doing here Eames picking up chicks? Or was it something important like coming over to discuss the details of the next job?" I sneak a glance at him again, Eames chuckled softly and smirk against his glass.

That intrigues me it's so easy going and natural. I again go back to my scotch, thinking is it that's easy to relax? I didn't hear him speaking I was to lost in thought "Aurther? Hey are you listening darling?" I hear him call this time after he waves his hand in front of face.

I turn. Our eyes meeting and I turn away faster then I looked, feeling a little flushed like my face is burning right up, I'm gripping my glass a little more firmly now.

Feeling kind of embarrassed that I spaced out, I never really looked at his face all that much. Just glances and from the corner of my eyes mostly. He's gorgeous.

I turn my head to look at him again. Eames is looking at me concern and confused I'm starring.

Then Eames takes this chance to capture my lips against his, a small peck on my lips and I'm sitting there slightly stunned and wide eyed. He's back to looming at his glass again.

He backtracks "I'm sorry that was...uh inappropriate...totally uncalled for..." he's blushing the tips of his ears turning red and my face is getting flushed as well.

He apologises "sorry about that..." he said against his glass.

I hesitate to ask why he did that. "Um...Eames- what was that for?" I stutter out feeling like a idiot for sounding freaked out.

After along moment of silence he says "I thought i'd just take a chance, you know, doesn't hurt to try darling.." he's fidgeting with his empty glass trying not to look my direction.

We sit for a few minutes in silence. I'm wondering what I should do leave or say something, he's still sitting there looking at his glass.

I see him bite his lower lip "well I think I should be leaving I have to find a place for the night...enjoy the rest of your evening Aurther." he's about to call for the bartender when I place me hand on his leg, looking at him directly "if you need a place to stay you could always come to my hotel room upstairs."

P Eames looks at my hand wide eyed and then at me "O-okay" was all he said.

We're in my room and Eames is checking out the place. "Well I wouldn't expect anything less from you Darling, judging by this big beautiful room." he says smirking a bit starring out the tall windows that made up that whole wall. I come up from behind and place my hands at the small of his back and run them up to his shoulders feeling him tense then relax under my fingertips.

I put my forehead to the back of his neck and breath in deeply taking in his scent. Eames didn't question it or even tried to stop me he just held his breath.

He turned grabbing my hands he then begins to kiss me slowly. It feels weird kissing another man at first but it starts to feel right, because I know it's Eames and I relax into it and kiss back, opening my mouth when his tunge is licks g my lower lip. I'm making out with him now heavily.

I'm suddenly aware of his hands sliding up my shirt. Eames hands are pulling me up against him, feeling our hips pressed together closely. I pull away grabbing his hands.

I feel as if people could see us through the windows. Even though the other buildings are just business buildings that are probably mostly empty by now. But still though.

Eames apologies "sorry was that too much? Want to call a quits?" I look into his eyes "no" I say "it's just that-" I look at my shoes avoiding his gaze. "It's just that this is new to me you know...making out with a guy especially someone I work with even..." I trail off shyly.

A soft smile comes across his face one that I've never seen before, filled with understanding and comfort.

"We only have to go as far as you want Aurther." he pecks at my nose. "So i'll take the coach darling?" I look towards his face "no!" he's looking at me surprised. I calm down "I mean no I don't mind sharing a bed... if you want..." I'm baffled by the way I'm acting, like a school boy with a crush.

I begin pulling his hand towards the separate bedroom out of the living room. "I'm going to go and change..." I tell him as I walk over to the washroom for privacy.

I through on a old black tee and gray pyjamas pants. Brushing my teeth and everything just to stall for time.

Walking out back into the bedroom I see Eames finish unbuttoning his dress shirt half open and un tucked. He's standing there in his boxers.

I stare at his nearly exposed chest feeling like I want to sink my teeth into his torso.

Eames see me staring and I know he's teasing me when he stretches his arms over his head. Shooting me his best sexy grin. "Are you going to sleep Eames or are you going to just stand there?" I try to ask in my most non caring tone. "No I'm just going to model for you a bit Darling."

I like the way he says darling. It sounds so charming. But Eames was always a charming guy to begin with. I make a scoffing noise of annoyed amusement pulling off the covers and climb onto the right side of the bed.

Pulling the soft covers over me and then rolling over onto my side facing away from him. I feel the bed shift and covers rustling.

All of a sudden he's pressed up against my body his arm swung over me. Gripping me tightly then he loosened his grip once he was comfortable.

I freeze. Feeling my face burn and turn bright red. "What's wrong darling? To close?" I hear his familiar playfully mocking tone in his voice.

"N-no I just..." I shift feeling his whole body up against mine fitting perfectly with me. " I just what? Arthur" he takes a small nibble on the tip of my right ear. I sigh into it stretching back as far as I could go.

"Stop doing t-that.." I say against my own breath. "Stop what? Do you mean this? He kisses my neck.

"Want me to do something else?" he runs his hand up my leg while continually kissing my neck and shoulders.

Eames runs his hand up and down my leg. He stops to feel my ass groping me. He then runs his hand back down my ass sliding between my legs and groping my cock.

I arch forward spreading my legs and moaning out.

Still on my side I lean my hips back a little more. Both my hands covering my mouth when Eames licks my neck. "How does that feel? Good I hope..." He's still groping me down there and I super aware of his touch.

Brushing his lips along my neck, hand pressing and rubbing painfully slow. I don't know how to react to this situation. Do I kick him out? Go with it? I don't know but it feels incredible.

I take my hands off my mouth and start sliding them down my own body towards his hand that's groping me, shuddering all the way down.

Eames breath hitched and I know he's watching me. I grab his hand with both mine and start to move it at a quicker pace.

Moaning and shaking uncontrollably "I said...I didn't want this b-but.. I can't stop...Eames..i need more." I quiver out.

Eames makes a small noise and then clears his throat. "Aurther?" He pulls his hand away "I don't think we should do this then."

I roll over and face him "Y-you cant just leave me like this...you started this."

I feel unsatisfied and angry that he stopped. "P-please don't stop don't stop..." I wish he won't make that face, that twist of concern and guilt. So painfully sad.

"E-eames..." I breath out. He sighs and pulls me closer to him. "I'll only go this far." he says.

He slides his hand down in between us and then down my pants. I hitch my breath feeling his warm hand on me again but this time skin on skin.

I place my arms around his neck and slide myself upwards a little bit.

I begin to feel his hand moving and his other hand is on the small of my back.

By this point I'm just a moaning mess. I love his hands on me feeling me, stroking me.

He licks his lips and plants a long deep kiss on my mouth. I shake into it epping out his name.

Fuck! His hands are so skillful, touching me the right way at the right time. Making me moan, cry out and cling closely to him.

I'm repeating his name in between moans, getting louder each second I get closer to release. I'm so close.

"I-I'm...ah!" I try speaking. But it's to difficult. Eames stokes me harder "I know Aurther..." Eames take my mouth to his again in a deep and passionate kiss.

I shake hard into my release, yelling out Eames name throaty and strained. He continues to stroke me through my orgasim. Shuddering, eyes half lidded, Eames placing small kisses on me, feeling so incredible.

I look over at him and he's lightly panting and red. He looks so sexy right now. "How was that Aurther?" I pant out "so i-incredible.." I through my arm over my eyes rolling onto my back. I start to feel sort of bad that I'm the only one feeling fulfilled. So I climb on top of him.

Pinning Eames on his back his hands pinned over his head I place my knee gently on his obvious hard on and begin a slowly rub my knee up and down. Eames is shocked and aroused.

"W-what are you doing Aurther?" he stuttered out, he's not attempting to pull away or fight me. "I want to make you feel good too Eames.." I claim smirking.

I quicken my pace, drawing it longer then needed. The face he's making is so sexy, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, head thrown back. He's arching up wanting more. Moaning and cursing.

I press harder and speed up. He spreads his legs wider for me. I lean down a press my forehead to his closing my eyes listening to him.

He calls my name, his in tire baby tensing and them shaking out into his release. I collapsed on top of him. We stay like this for awhile feeling content and amazing.

"Mm...i should always pick you up on a bar darling..." he chuckles. I bury my face into his collar and tell him to shut up and sleep already.

End-


End file.
